Joce Fiction
by AdamEveJunkie
Summary: Johnny Topside and Grace Holloway way before they crossed paths in Rapture. Leave comments and suggestions if you guy want me to continue this or not...
1. Chapter 1

"**All abroad!**" Shouted a conductor

People begun climbing on to the train excited and eager about their destinations, even though it meant traveling rather snug to do so. A few heads lingered as they waited for the crowd to find their bearings. One person in particular was quite dominate in presence amongst the waiting crowd. A tall Irishman dressed in a tailor made suit stood in patience. His hands resting his pants pockets as his hazel eyes watched until he spotted someone. A young woman smiling widely as she boarded on the last train cart.

The smile was contagious for without realizing it a smile emitted from the irishman's face before he boarded the train finally.

After minutes of searching for a seat Johnny found one and as he sat he tried to forget the woman's face that he notices minutes ago.

_Read. Reading is good_. He noted to himself as he got a newspaper, but after hours of shifting his chair and unfolding and folding the newspaper. "Will you stop it!? I'm trying to sleep here." Shouted traveler next to him. Johnny got up, leaving his newspaper in the seat as he begun walking to the last cart on the train.

Sitting alone by the window was the woman. Her brown eyes stared out while others were fast asleep. Johhny took the opportunity to sit by the woman. "Is this seat taken?" he asked. "No, it isn't."

Grace shifted her attention to the man beside her. At first, she didn't think nothing of it but then she glance at him again. Her joyful expression turning into a rather surprise look.

_This guy must sauced_. Grace thought as she quickly rose up from her seat. "Do you know that the Halibut can live up to ten years?" Grace sighed before sitting back down, this guy wasn't drunk at all. Just foolish to her, but her curiosity got the best of her. "What is a Halibut? Sir." She asked. "Its a flat fish." Johnny gesture his hands the size of the fish and how little they can be. Grace watched before her head tilted to the side, "Sounds like a funny fish, Sir."

"Call me Johnny."

"Nice to meet you, Johnny."

"And your name?"

"Grace.."

Johnny took Grace's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Grace." Grace quickly retracted her hand surprise by the sudden touch. "Well it was nice speakin' to ya.. I'm goin' to go get some fresh now." Grace rose up and walked to the back of the cart_._

Johnny sat there by himself for a while, nothing express from him until he heard a whistle. He looked wildly before noticing it was Grace whistling a tune. He rose up and followed her. "Bessie Smith."

"You listen to Bessie Smith?" Grace asked.

Johnny nodded for yes before leaning on the railing to look out at the stars. Surprise, Grace slowly soften as she stood next to Johnny. Her eyes darted out at the night sky along with his. "Worried in the nighttime, worried in the day." Grace sang a little bit.

Johnny laughed softly, "A big boy stole your heart."

Grace crossed her arms, "Yes." she lied defensively. "Oh.." Johnny felt a little heart broken by the comment that made Grace noticed. "No.." She answer before allowing her guard to go down. "You? Silly question to ask.. Of course, you do.. Your a handsome fellow."

Johnny blushed faintly before clearing his throat. "No."

Grace tilted her head to the side, "I think your lying, mister."

"Oh no. No. No." He insisted which made Grace laugh.

"Loose up, Mister." Grace joked as she place her hands on Johnny's waist to shake him. The action made Johnny laughed before he lean down some which made Grace froze but then relax as her hands reached up to cupped his cheeks.

Grace kissed Johnny gently. "You know you are really handsome.. Tall.. But handsome." Johnny just smiled, "A little strange." Grace added before Johnny lean in to kiss her. "Alright, mister. Someone might spot us." Grace released Johnny. "And besides we better get some shut eye. Don't wanna be all cranky eye when we arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

The train came to halt and people begun leaving the train. Johnny stood there waiting for Grace at the platform before witnessing a group of men unboarding their luggages. Johnny walked to the group as he wanted to help them, "Need hand?" he asked. A glance cross Johnny's appearance, "No thank you, mister."

"Boys, be careful wit' that stuff."

"There's goes princess." Commented one man.

Grace jumped off of the train, smiling before tapping one of the man's arm. "I heard that. I used to do that you know."

"Really?" Johnny asked himself before curiously looking at Grace's figure. She was a petite yet thin woman. She must had been joking which made him chuckle a little. Grace gave a glare at Johnny when she heard him laughing, "I may be tiny, Mister Beanstalk but I'm strong."

"More like stubborn and foolish."

"And so?" Grace darted a glare at the man but the man decided to keep working, "You had a good rest?" Grace asked Johnny. "Yes.. It was quite well." Johnny tried to keep his laughter to himself over the woman's personality. One minute, she was scolding him and the next she was sweet as could be. "I was wondering.. If you would like to take a stroll with me?" Johnny asked curiously. A bag fell to the ground as one of the men overheard Johnny.

"No thank you." Grace answered as she felt eyes were observing their interaction. A few harsh whispers made Grace lowered her head as she knew how people would react to them walking together.

"Oh okay.." Johnny gave dejected look over the rejection which made Grace cave in. "But I will be performing tonight." Another bag dropped to the ground, but this time the men stopped working and looked at Grace's direction.

"Perf-"

"I'm a singer, sweetheart. Not a burlesque dancer." Grace laughed over Johnny's reaction. Johnny nodded his head, "I'll be there."

"I didn't tell you where I'm performing at, mister." Grace looked around for her luggage before spotting it and taking out a flyer. "I hope you come." Her long lashes flutter at Johnny. Grace couldn't help it, he was handsome.

Johnny smiled before nodding his head to Grace, "I'll be there." Johnny nodded his head at Grace and then at the man before getting his luggage and leaving off.

"Your going to get us killed."

"He's sweet."

"He's trouble."


End file.
